Sweet Dream
by AnaBtzz
Summary: Quando se está entre o sono e a vigília, é difícil distinguir o que é sonho e o que é realidade.


**Título:** Sweet Dream  
**Autora:** Aninhoca  
**Beta:** Nenhuma, por isso desculpe pelos erros.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy/ Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação:** M ou NC-17  
**Gênero:** Romance e uma pitadinha de Humor.  
**Status:** Completa  
**Sinopse:** Quando se está entre o sono e a vigília é difícil distinguir o que é sonho e o que é realidade.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Rowling, aquela loira má que matou quase todos os meus personagens preferidos. Então, paciência não é?

**N/A¹:** Essa fic foi feita para a Thaís e para a Viviane. Essas duas pervas que ficaram me pentelhando no MSN até eu voltar a escrever. Culpem elas por essa fic ter saído essa coisa indecente e não eu. Obrigada por tudo, meninas!

* * *

_Capítulo Único  
__Sweet Dream_

A porta da mansão foi fechada num baque brusco fazendo o barulho ecoar pelo hall. Draco respirou fundo diversas vezes procurando se acalmar enquanto massageava as têmporas. Seu dia não fora dos melhores, e isso era um fato.

Sem se preocupar muito, subiu as escadas de sua casa em direção ao seu quarto arrastando os sapatos no piso, fazendo sua cabeça latejar ainda mais. "Maldição" Suspirou. Um elfo passava pelo corredor, mas assim que avistou seu rosto, a pequena criatura se encolheu e saiu do caminho. Draco revirou os olhos.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, avistou Ginny perto da janela lendo um livro calmamente. Ela estava semi-deitada na cadeira e respirava calmamente sem mexer nenhum músculo ao menor sinal de ter alguém no seu quarto. Draco revirou os olhos novamente e a dor de cabeça aumentou.

Ele chutou seus sapatos para o canto e se deixou cair na cama com impaciência. Ginny pareceu notá-lo só agora.

"Querido?" Ela chamou ainda com os olhos no livro. Quando não recebeu resposta, se virou para o marido o fitando "Draco?"

A ruiva marcou a página em que estava e deixou o livro sobre a mesinha antes de caminhar lentamente até o marido. Ele estava deitado de bruços, tinha a testa enrugada, como se estivesse chateado com algo, seus olhos estavam fechados suavemente e sua boca estava inclinada, formando um leve biquinho que Ginny considerava adorável.

Ginny sorriu com o canto dos lábios e deitou com o peito apoiado nas costas do marido, ela encaixou seu rosto entre o ombro e a cabeça do loiro e suspirou entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. O rosto de Draco pareceu se suavizar um pouco mais.

Ela deslizou as mãos pelos braços dele e ele se virou para a mulher lhe dando um selinho demorado. Draco se deitou na cama e Ginny deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele enquanto fazia carinhos no peito do loiro, ele adorava isso e ela sabia. Ele parecia estar entrando no mundo dos sonhos e ela sorriu observando cada linha do rosto dele.

Ela deu um beijo suave no pescoço do loiro e sentiu os pelinhos do braço do loiro se levantarem, sorriu. Desceu sua mão tocando de leve os pêlos eriçados do marido e observou que ele fechou as mãos e respirou fundo, ainda mais arrepiado. Desta vez o sorriso foi malicioso. Ela continuou o caminho que sua mão fazia até chegar ao cós da calça preta que ele usava. Suas mãos se precipitaram para dentro da camisa que ele usava sempre com o toque suave, mãos determinadas. Fez uma dança com elas sobre o peito de Draco para logo depois misturar as unhas ao breve toque. Ouviu-o arfar e Ginny rapidamente o olhou para ver se tinha acordado.

Draco se remexeu um pouco, mas logo suspirou e se acomodou melhor na cama.

Ginny mordeu os lábios e se postou de joelhos na cama se inclinando de leve sobre o corpo do loiro, suas mãos ágeis começaram a desabotoar suave e lentamente os botões da camisa preta que ele usava, planos passavam por sua mente e ela não evitava o sorriso ao abrir cada botão. Ao terminar sua tarefa, deslizou novamente suas unhas pelo peito definido e pálido dele. Novamente os pêlos eriçaram-se e ouviu um suspiro. Ela passou uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, mas ainda assim sem tocá-lo de vez.

Afastou mais a blusa dele e se inclinou sobre ele, seus cabelos roçaram o corpo e o rosto pálido de Draco fazendo-o estremecer e sussurrar algumas coisas sem concordância alguma. Mordeu os lábios e sorriu novamente. Aproximou os lábios do pescoço dele e roçou apenas seu lábio inferior por toda sua extensão. O loiro mordeu os lábios. Ginny conseguiu o que queria.

Ele dormia, porém sentia. E como sentia.

Enquanto uma mão ela apoiava no colchão para se equilibrar, a outra foi descendo levemente pelo peito dele, os cabelos de Ginny ainda roçando sua pele branca. Seus dedos chegaram até a calça dele e dedilharam pelo zíper antes começá-lo a abrir lentamente. Ela foi descendo a calça dele enquanto arranhava suas coxas, Draco se remexeu mais uma vez. Com um único puxão, ela terminou de puxar as calças dele, fazendo-o se virar de bruços bruscamente. Ginny levou um susto.

Ficou um tanto quanto aborrecida por não poder mais fazer nada, até que seus olhos caíram sobre o copo de suco que bebia a pouco, sobre o gelo que havia lá dentro. Logo seu olhar se voltou para o marido de bruços. Outro sorriso malicioso surgiu.

Após tirar por completo a blusa dele, pegou um dos cubos de gelo que havia no copo e novamente passou as pernas em volta de Draco. Afastou o cabelo loiro que pegava no ombro dele e passou o gelo pela sua nuca, fazendo-o perder o ar por alguns instantes. Ginny desceu o gelo pela linha da coluna vertebral dele e logo subiu com o pequeno cubo novamente. Fez esse movimento até o gelo praticamente sumir. Deixou o gelo na nuca de Draco para logo se debruçar e pegá-lo com a boca antes de começar a deslizar sua língua pelo rastro de água fria que havia ficado nas costas do loiro.

Ele estremeceu. "Ginny?" Chamou com a voz sonolenta e abafada pelo travesseiro. Ela sorriu e não respondeu, continuando sua tarefa.

O contato frio do gelo com o quente da língua de Ginny fez com que ele começasse a se excitar. Ela subiu novamente com a língua e deu um chupão no pescoço dele para logo depois morder de leve. Deitou seu corpo sobre o dele roçando-os de leve e Draco soltou um gemido audível.

"Ginny?" Ele chamou novamente, dessa vez sua voz saiu um tanto quanto rouca. Ele se remexeu embaixo da ruiva e ela passou a acariciar seus braços.

"Continue dormindo amor, está tudo bem." Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Ouviu ele suspirar e tentar tirá-la de cima dele, mas ela se prensou contra ele e apertou suas pernas em volta de seu corpo. "É sério, Draco, está tudo bem."

Ele não relaxou, mas ficou imóvel novamente. Ela crispou os lábios e voltou a pegar outro cubo de gelo que havia no copo. Passou o cubo pelos seus ombros e depois voltou a colocá-lo dentro do copo enquanto lambia o rastro que havia deixado no loiro. Suas mãos arranhavam a lateral do corpo do marido fazendo-o arfar de vez em quando.

Outro gemido saiu de seus lábios. "Ginny, o que você anda lendo exatamente?" Ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados. Ela percebeu que ele estava ficando inquieto demais e então virou-o na cama fazendo deitar com as costas no colchão. Ele abriu os olhos, mas ela voltou a se inclinar sobre Draco e depositou um beijo em cada pálpebra dele.

"Draco, você anda muito estressado com o trabalho. Apenas... Durma." Ela sentou sobre o seu estômago e passou as mãos pelo peito definido dele. Draco perdeu o fôlego.

"_Dormir_ com você fazendo _isso_?" Ele perguntou indignado. Ela riu e deslizou o corpo para baixo sentando sobre o volume de sua cueca. Ele apertou seus olhos e mordeu os lábios. "Por Merlin, mulher, agora você passou dos limites."

Ele abriu os olhos e suas mãos foram parar na cintura de Ginny, Draco subiu as mãos pelo corpo da ruiva com a intenção de tirar sua blusa e ela levantou os braços ajudando-o na tarefa. As mãos grandes do loiro passaram sobre os seus seios massageando-os por cima do sutiã e ela soltou um gemido fraco inclinando seus seios contra as mãos fortes dele. Ao fazer esse movimento, a ruiva movimentou o quadril roçando-se sobre o membro do loiro. E ele gemeu novamente.

Gemidos. Ah, como Ginny os _adorava_!

Ele pegou um de seus mamilos entre o polegar e o indicador e passou a brincar com ele, fazendo Ginny morder os lábios e passar a rebolar em cima dele. Enquanto uma das mãos dele se ocupava em brincar com os seios da mulher, a outra se postou em seu quadril ajudando-a a rebolar sobre seu volume.

Ginny é quem gemia dessa vez levando as mãos aos cabelos e revirando os olhos, a sensação das mãos de Draco em seus seios e de sua ereção roçando entre suas pernas era maravilhosa. "Draco" ela gemeu seu nome fechando seus olhos brevemente, ela colocou suas mãos sobre as dele. "Draco" Ela chamou novamente "Era para eu... te proporcionar prazer dessa vez." Ela comentou entre gemidos.

Ele sorriu e levantou seu quadril prensando mais seu volume entre as pernas da mulher. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás. "Ver você gemer é o que me dá prazer, Ginny." Ele disse antes de se sentar na cama. Suas mãos deslizaram até suas costas prensando-a contra o seu peito. Sentia o bico dos seios da ruiva roçando contra si e soltou um gemido em sua orelha. Ela entendeu o que ele queria e passou a esfregar os dois corpos enquanto arranhava suas costas.

Draco mordeu seus lábios antes de se virar sobre ela e jogá-la na cama para logo depois prensar seu corpo com o dela. Ginny abriu suas pernas acomodando-o entre elas e deslizou sua mão pelo peito do marido introduzindo-a dentro da cueca dele. Ele arfou e fechou seus olhos, suas mãos estavam apoiadas uma de cada lado do corpo dela na cama, sua boca estava entreaberta e gemidos baixos e constantes saiam dela.

Ela sorriu aumentando o ritmo de sua mão e ele mordeu seus lábios soltando um gemido mais alto. Ele gemeu seu nome e inclinou seu rosto até o pescoço dela antes de dar um chupão naquela pele pálida e cheia de sardas.

Ele voltou a encará-la e puxou a mão pequena dela de seu membro fazendo-a abaixar a única peça de roupa que restava nele. Logo ela havia abaixado a cueca de Draco, sua mão havia voltado ao membro dele que gemeu mais alto dessa vez. Sua mão pequena e delicada faziam movimentos ritmados fazendo-o delirar, e antes que ele acabasse por gozar, ele segurou suas duas mãos colocando-as para cima.

Ele soltou um rosnado e Ginny teve vontade de sorrir vitoriosa. "Ruiva, agora você vai ver o que é gritar. Eu vou te chupar tanto que você vai ficar inconsciente." Ele disse em sua orelha antes de chupar a região abaixo dela. Sua voz saíra rouca e ela ficou ainda mais excitada só de ouvi-lo.

As mãos dele desceram pelo seu corpo e abaixaram rapidamente o short do pijama que ela usava. Ela ofegou embaixo dele e fechou seus olhos antes de soltar um gemido. Seus dedos brincaram sobre a parte interior de sua coxa antes de começar a acariciá-la por cima da calcinha. Sua boca se colou sobre a da ruiva e ele beijou-a brevemente antes de descer os beijos pelo queixo, garganta, colo e, enfim, o vão entre seus seios.

Ele escorregou a boca para o lado passando a língua circularmente em volta dos seios dela enquanto começava a masturbá-la com mais pressão. O corpo dela se contorcia embaixo do seu enquanto ele chupava o bico dos seus seios e de vez em quando os mordia levemente. Ele fez isso com ambos os seios fazendo-a delirar e colocas suas pernas sobre suas costas empurrando-o contra ela.

Ele desceu os beijos passando a língua pelo seu corpo até sua barriga deixando um rastro de saliva que brilhava enquanto um pouco de luz entrava pelas cortinas semi-abertas do quarto.

Seus dedos afastaram a calcinha de Ginny para o lado antes de tocar seu clitóris com convicção fazendo-a inclinar mais seu corpo contra Draco, ela movimentava seu quadril contra os dedos do loiro buscando mais contato. Ele deu um chupão perto do cós de sua calcinha antes de começar abaixá-la com os dentes. Os olhos de Ginny brilharam de luxúria e ela soltou um gemido mais alto e longo inclinando o corpo contra o rosto do marido.

"Com pressa?" Ele perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente. "Eu adoro sua impaciência." Ela soltou um resmungo de indignação e ele riu enquanto roçava a ponta de seu nariz pela barriga dela. "Eu também adoro seu cheiro"

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu-o abrir suas pernas levemente, sua língua passava pelo interior de suas coxas e por sua virilha, mas nunca onde ela tanto ansiava. Ele torturava-a lentamente e ela estava tão excitada que chegava a doer. Foi pega de surpresa quando ele deslizou a língua pelos lábios de sua vagina antes de chupar com certa força seu clitóris. Seu gemido foi longo e ela quase chegou ao orgasmo com aquele ato.

"Mas o seu gosto é o _melhor de tudo_." Ele murmurou antes de voltar a chupar seu clitóris. Ela arfou e passou a gemer descontroladamente.

Ele brincava com sua língua pelo clitóris da ruiva enquanto suas mãos acariciavam e apertavam suas coxas. Ele desceu a língua lentamente pela extensão da vagina da mulher antes de voltar a sua atenção ao seu clitóris. Ele abriu mais as pernas de Ginny e levou uma de suas mãos até a virilha dela antes de passar acariciar o clitóris dela com os dedos. Ele passou novamente a língua pelos lábios dela antes de penetrá-la com a língua.

Começou com um ritmo de vai-e-vem com a língua enquanto aumentava a pressão de seus dedos movimentando-os mais rapidamente. "Oh Merlin, Draco!" Ouviu-a gemer quando passou a mover sua língua circularmente dentro dela. Sentiu-a tremer e chegar ao orgasmo, mas nem por isso ele parou com o seu trabalho. As mãos dela que até agora agarravam o lençol agora estavam em seus cabelos instigando-o a continuar.

Ela puxava seus cabelos e se contorcia de olhos fechados e ele voltou a chupar seu clitóris com vontade enquanto a penetrava com dois dedos. Ela gritava de prazer e sentiu o interior dela se contrair sobre seus dedos quando ele adicionou um terceiro. Ela iria gozar novamente. Ele aumentou o ritmo forçando um quarto dedo dentro dela fazendo-a atingir o segundo orgasmo do dia.

Ele sorriu contra o sexo dela antes de subir passando a língua pelo seu corpo. "Dois já foram." Ele sussurrou. Ela soltou um suspiro satisfeito e mordeu os lábios. Ele subiu suas mãos até seus seios e acariciava-os com firmeza enquanto beijava-a. Suas línguas se enroscavam e ele apertava seu corpo contra o dela, ele roçava a extensão de sua ereção pela entrada dela fazendo-a empurrar-se mais contra ele.

"Oh Deus, me lembre porque fui te acordar." Ela disse ofegante e maliciosa contra a boca de Draco. Ele riu e mordeu o lábio inferior dela.

"Porque você _adora_ brincar com o fogo." Ele sussurrou esfregando-se mais contra ela.

Ginny revirou os olhos ficando excitada novamente, e logo começou a mover seu quadril numa tentativa de encaixar o membro do marido em si. Ela falhou. Ele se esquivava quando ela tentava fazer isso para logo depois voltar a roçar seus órgãos.

"Draco, não faça isso comigo..." Ela disse desesperada.

"Me diga o que você quer Ginny."

"Você." Ela disse soltando um gemido logo após.

"Você já me tem Ginny." Draco disse sorrindo maldoso enquanto começava a parar de esfregar seus corpos.

Ele a faria _implorar_.

"Céus, Draco, por favor! Agora!" Ela pediu impaciente.

"O que é Ginny? Eu não entendo!" Ele se defendeu deixando os corpos parados. Ela bufou e bateu com as mãos em sinal de frustração em seus ombros.

"Você, dentro de mim, _agora_!" Ela falou estreitando os olhos e inclinando seu quadril contra o dele.

Ele soltou um gemido leve e colocou apenas a ponta de seu membro na entrada dela.

"NÃO DRACO!" Ela esbravejou "EU QUERO VOCÊ INTEIR-"

Antes que ela terminasse a frase, ele penetrou-a com força fazendo-a soltar um grito e levar as mãos até o seu rosto passando as mãos nos cabelos. Ela puxava o ar fortemente e procurava no que se segurar. Os cabelos de Draco eram a melhor opção.

"O que você dizia?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso perverso em seus lábios. Ginny não se deu ao trabalho de respondê-lo e passou a movimentar seu quadril contra ele já que ele estava parado até então.

Ele riu antes de passar a se movimentar lentamente, seu movimento era lento e suas estocadas eram longas e fundas fazendo Ginny abrir mais as pernas numa tentativa de fazê-lo ir ainda mais fundo. Ela mordia os lábios e gemia coisas incompreensíveis enquanto ele continuava com a tortura.

As mãos dela deslizaram pelas costas do marido até a sua bunda empurrando o com força contra si ao mesmo tempo em que se movia embaixo dele acelerando o ritmo dos movimentos. Draco riu antes de passar a penetrá-la com mais rapidez e força, os gemidos antes baixos e fracos agora se tornavam mais audíveis e freqüentes.

Ginny fechou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça contra o travesseiro, sentia uma prazer enorme inundá-la e certamente não demoraria para ela atingir o prazer máximo novamente. Sentiu uma pressão em seu baixo ventre e acelerou os ritmos dos movimentos quando sentiu que Draco não estava mais dentro de si. Ela soltou um gemido de frustração e quando levantou sua cabeça para procurá-lo, este colocou as mãos em sua cintura fazendo-a deitar-se de lado na cama antes de se postar atrás dela.

Ela estava prestes a xingá-lo quando sentiu os dedos dele em sua vagina voltando a brincar com seu clitóris. "Oh Merlin!" Ela murmurou extasiada. Ela sentiu-o abrir os lábios de sua vagina antes de sentir o membro dele invadi-lá novamente. Sua mão deslizou até a perna dela deixando-a no alto para que ele pudesse estocá-la com mais facilidade.

Como é que ele podia fazê-la sentir _tanto_ prazer assim?

Draco puxou a perna de Ginny fazendo-a enlaçar seu quadril por trás deixando suas pernas mais afastadas fazendo com que ele aumentasse o ritmo. Sua mão agora livre deslizava pelas curvas de Ginny até parar em seus seios e os acariciar com certa brutalidade. Ginny não se importava, isso lhe dava um prazer indescritível.

A ruiva colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a do marido em seus seios fazendo-o acariciá-los com mais vontade enquanto gemia descontroladamente, sentia seu corpo bater contra o dele e já não sabia se agüentava tamanho prazer.

Ele sorriu e passou a mordiscar e gemer contra o seu pescoço enquanto, ainda com a mão dela sobre a sua, levou-a até o clitóris de Ginny acariciando-o em círculos ao mesmo tempo em que se movia circularmente dentro dela. "Você é tão boa, Ginny!" ele gemeu sem eu ouvido aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas e suas mãos. Voltou a se mover com rapidez e força dentro dela enquanto suas mãos continuavam a se mover circularmente sobre o clitóris dela. Quando Draco deu uma estocada mais funda, Ginny soltou um grito antes de sentir seu corpo tremer violentamente. O loiro sentiu o interior de Ginny contrair-se sobre seu membro e não conseguiu mais adiar o orgasmo.

Ele escondeu seu rosto no pescoço da ruiva e esperou sua respiração se normalizar. Ele beijou a lateral do rosto da mulher antes de desenganchar a perna dela de sua cintura e virá-la contra si. Draco abraçou-a ainda ofegantes e trouxe-a para deitar sua cabeça em seu peito. Ele fechou os olhos por instantes e ela beijou o seu peito. Ela sorria.

"Pensei que estivesse cansado do trabalho." Ela comentou sarcástica enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo peito do loiro. Ele riu.

"Pensei que não gostasse de ironias." Ele comentou.

"E não gosto. Eu fui _sarcástica_." Ela disse sorrindo. Draco observou seu sorriso e revirou os olhos antes de dar um sorriso convencido.

"Que seja. Tudo isso chega a uma única conclusão."

"E qual seria ela?" Ginny perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Você não resiste a _mim_." Ele sorriu torto.

"Eu não resisto ao seu _corpo_. É diferente." Ela apontou tentando se defender. Ele riu novamente.

"Céus, estou me sentindo usado. Deve ser assim que os garotos de programa se sentem." Ele comentou com falso drama fingindo-se de pensativo.

Ela riu antes de deitar seu corpo sobre o do marido. Ela colocou uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e inclinou-se mordendo os lábios do loiro.

"É? E quando você cobra a hora?"

* * *

**N/A:** Considerem esse meu presente por ter sumido por tempos, creio que agora minha inspiração voltou totalmente! E se acostumem, minha mente anda mais pervertida do que vocês imaginam. _Esse é só o começo_.

Aninhoca voltou, minha gente!

E como sempre, ela agradece por reviews. (sorriso amarelo)


End file.
